Understanding
by The Purple Warlock
Summary: A Kitty fanfiction because these two need to be happy. Kit and Ty think they understand themselves and their worlds, but life decides to shake everything up, meaning that they no longer understand what they used to. They need each other to work out where they need each other to ease their confusion. Friendships and relationships follow. P.O.V's from both Kit and Ty.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing but the plot**

***Ty P.O.V***

I like to understand things. When faced with something I do not understand something, I like to solve it, just as Sherlock Holmes would. I don't like not knowing, especially when I had thought I had understood it, but something happens which makes me uncertain again. I thought I understood myself as well as anyone could. I knew my name was Tiberius Nero Blackthorn, but everyone called me Ty. I knew that I was 15, had black hair and grey eyes. I knew that I had an older brother called Jules, a twin sister called Livvy, a younger sister called Dru and a younger brother called Tavvy, who were all Shadowhunters like me. I knew that I had two half-siblings called Mark and Helen who were Half-fey. Helen had been sent to Wrangle Island to "study the Wards" (that's what the clave said, we knew it was exile) and Mark had spent the last five years with the wild hunt, but had recently come back to us and was struggling to being a Shadowhunter after so long with the faeries. I knew that I wanted to study at the Scholomance, but nobody else wanted me to. I knew that I was different from everyone else.

I _thought_ I knew why I was different: I got overwhelmed when things got too much, I didn't like people touching me, I didn't like fighting (I fought when it was necessary), I liked to study animals with bees being my favourite, I needed music and the various tangle toys that Jules had made me when I was younger to help me calm down and focus. Although these things still stood, they still made me different, Kit Herondale made me question whether there was another reason I was different. I had been around enough who had been in a relationship or had had a crush on someone to know about _those sorts of feelings._ It was these feelings I felt I was developing towards Kit. One of my differences is that I struggle to look people in the eye. When I had held my knife the Kits thought, I had really struggled with this. I had put it down to the fact I was confronting someone whom I had never met before. But when I couldn't stop thinking about the blueness of his eyes, or how his hair had fallen on his face, or how his voice had sounded, or the fact I was currently sitting outside the room he had hidden in, it made me question whether that really had been the reason I had struggled to look him in the eye.

Livvy would know if I was developing those feelings for Kit, but I found myself too scared to ask her. The last thing I wanted was to make myself feel even more alienated from my family. Shadowhunters don't like difference, so the more things that make you different, the less they like you. I remembered the reaction they had in the early days of Alec Lightwoods relationship to Magnus Bane, but they seemed happy to overlook this detail when Alec had helped save the world. I knew people looked down their noses at the fact that Helen had married Aline. I don't doubt the fact that if people found out about Marks relationship with Kieran (a male and a faerie) there would be some kind of an uproar. I knew if I did have those feelings for Kit, I too would face the homophobic prejudice of the Shadowhunters, which would be horrible. There was also another slight issue: I was a Shadowhunter and Kit had been raised to hate and fear us, seeing us as some kind of enemy. I also had no idea to which gender Kit took his fancy from, and if he did lean towards boys, I was probably the last boy he would choose.

As Kit had hidden himself in a room and had refused to come out (all we saw of him was a hand to grab the plate of food that had been left outside his room, then again to return the plate once he was finished eating) I had resorted to sitting outside his room and refusing to move. I will work out the mystery of Kit Herondale, and work out whatever feelings I may or may not have towards him. People told me to give up, to do something else, but I didn't want to. Partly because I was investigating, partly because I was stubborn and when people told me I shouldn't do something it made me want to do it more and partly because I knew that Kit felt alone in the world, and as I knew that feeling all too well, I wanted to know that he wasn't. He had someone there for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing but the plot**

***Kit P.O.V***

I had been brought up to fear and hate the Shadowhunters. I had been told that they would kidnap anyone like me: under the age of nineteen and had the sight. Because I had been told this by my Dad, and hadn't been told anything else (I didn't talk to many people as Dad kept me hidden away as much as possible) I believed it. I had imagined everything I would do should I ever come across a Shadowhunter, all the pain I would inflict upon them if they came close enough, and yet, the first thoughts I had when I came close enough to Shadowhunter (who was holding a knife to my throat at the time) wasn't how I was going to hurt them, but how beautiful they were. If I had thought my first proper encounter with a Shadowhunter hadn't been ideal, my second encounter had been much worse. Apparently our house had had some kind of magical protection around them, and for some reason this protection had been removed, resulting in me asking the Shadowhunters for help as I had to watch my Dad being ripped apart by Demons. Thinking it couldn't possibly get any worse (famous last words) when I get told that the reason I have the sight was because a Shadowhunter. I was part of the race I had spent my entire life fearing and hating. Great…

I'd refused to believe what I had been told, even when I had been able to open the doors of the Institute, something only Shadowhunters could do. Once inside, I had hidden myself in a room and promised myself I wouldn't come out, wouldn't interact in any way, shape or form with any of the Shadowhunters living in the Institute. Once hidden away, I allowed all the emotions of the day catch up with me and I found myself lying on the bed sobbing like my life depended on it. I had no family left and I had no idea who I was anymore. At some point, I heard someone sit down on the floor outside the room, but as they made no effort to make themselves known to me, I made no effort to find out who it was. They were probably guarding the Institute from me, not that I blamed them. I'm not sure how long I'd been hiding when someone knocked on the door saying "We're about to have dinner in the kitchen, do you want to join us?" and when I refused to say anything, the same voice said "well ok. I'll bring a plate of food up for you and leave it outside for you".

I heard them continue to talk to the person outside the room, but because they had moved away from the door, I couldn't hear exactly what was said, not that I cared in the slightest. Eventually they left, and I assumed the earlier silence would return. I was wrong. "That was Emma, you've met her" said a voice of the mysterious person sitting outside the room. I recognised his voice, it was the Shadowhunter who had held a knife to my throat. The beautiful one. Tiberius I believe he was called. I could have ignored him, the way I had ignored Emma, but for some reason I found myself getting off the bed, and sitting on my side of the door. "She's the blonde angry one isn't she?" I found myself asking. Considering I had known he was outside and I had ignored him, and had ignored Emma, I had expected some smart arse comment like "it speaks" or whatever. I didn't get the smart arse comment. Instead Tiberius answered with "yeah, that's Emma. She's not angry all the time I promise" which was followed by a short silence.

"I'm Tiberius, just so you know. The rest call me Ty, You can too if you want" said the voice. "I'm Kit. Call me Christopher and I will hurt you" I said. I could almost hear the smile in Ty's voice when he spoke next "I don't doubt it". I was going to ask him something when I heard footsteps coming back, and the sound of a plate being put on the floor, and Ty being passed some food. "There's some food out here for you if you want it Christopher" said a voice, which I was fairly sure belonged to Julian. I gritted my teeth. I hadn't been joking when I had told Ty I would hurt him if he called me by that name. "You're lucky he's locked himself away Jules. He'd resort to violence if you called him anything other than Kit. He told me" Ty informed him, very matter of factly. Julian didn't say anything after that, and I heard him walk away. Ty, I'm certain, was still outside.

I found my curiosity get the better of me "how come you aren't eating with the rest of them?" I asked. "Because they have each other and you're all on your own (I cringed hard when he said that, and found myself asking why I was even talking to him). Also I'm trying to work you out". Something I realised was that Ty was very matter of fact, He just said stuff as he thought it, no filters, no sugar coating anything. He was probably investigating me to see if I was a threat to his family. Saying that, he had decided to sit outside my room so I wasn't on my own, which can't have been comfortable, when he could be sitting with his family. I think it must have been the shock of what had happened to me during the day that made me say what I did. "Well if you're investigating me, would you like to come in here and eat?" Ty didn't say anything but I heard him shuffle to get to his feet. Realising he wasn't about to walk away, I too got to my feet, and let him in.

Ty was as beautiful as I remembered. He still struggled to look at me in the eye, so I decided that, to minimise the awkwardness, the best thing to do would be for us to sit on the floor next to each other, which we did. "What are the rest like?" I said. It was one thing to be in a room on your own and ignore the person sitting outside, but when they were sitting next to you, it was just awkward. If it had been anyone else I would have left them outside, but I had a feeling Ty was different. "It's complicated" said Ty. I shrugged. If I had to live with these people, I needed to know who I was dealing with. "I have time" I said simply. Ty put his empty plate down and started talking, staring at his hands the entire time. "Well, as far as the clave is concerned, the Institute is run by my Uncle Arthur, but he hides away in his loft. I don't know how much Shadowhunter work he actually does. I don't like him and he doesn't like me. There's my half sister Helen, but she lives on Wrangle Island with her wife Aline studying the wards (I had no idea where Wrangle Island was or what wards were but I decided not to ask). The clave say she's there on research, but that's just their way of covering up the fact they exiled her because she's half-fay". I didn't know the full story, but I knew there was tensions between the Shadowhunters and the fair folk.

"Then there's Mark, Helen's full blood brother, and my half-brother. Like Helen, he's half-fay, but where Helen got exile, Mark got left with the Wild Hunt. (Again, I had no idea who the Wild Hunt were, and again, I didn't ask). He was with them for five years, and he changed, and I don't like it, this new Mark. Julian's next. Because we lost our parents and both our older siblings were taken from us, Julian had to become both an older brother and a parent. He was twelve at the time". There was a slight pause, as we let this information sink in. Then Ty started talking again. "Emma is Julian's parabatai. She lives with us because her parents, like ours are dead. Livvy is my twin sister, and wants us to be parabatai. As much as I love her, I don't want to be parabatai. She won't get the message. Dru is next. She likes detective books and horror movies. She scars herself with them but still watches them which I don't understand. Tavvy is the youngest and hasn't started training yet. That's my family. There's Christina, who's originally from Mexico but is living with us for a year to experience a different Shadowhunter culture. Her boyfriend perfect Diego is also living here. Diego is a centurion from Scholomance, (again, not a clue) which is where I want to go" and with that Ty finished his speech.

He hadn't looked at me once whilst he had been talking. Once he had finished, we were met with silence. I had no idea what so say. Throughout my entire life, it had always me and my dad, and Ty had just told me was living with nine other people, five of whom were his siblings. It was a totally different world to the one I was used to. "Must get pretty crowded with so many people" I said, not sure what else to say. Ty shrugged. "It does sometimes. But even with so many people I still feel lonely sometimes" and with that I decided that the conversation was over, and he grabbed his plate and went to leave. Just before he opened the door, he looked at me saying "I'm sorry about your Dad Kit. Just so know, whilst you are here, you'll be part of the family" and with that he was gone. I just stayed sitting on the floor, trying to make sense of what had happened to me over the last twelve hours.


	3. Chapter 3

**NuggetsOfDemigodWisdom: Thank you for your review of the first chapter. I'm glad you found it interesting and liked the characterization.**

 **Firstly, I'm sorry this is a short chapter. I finished reading 'Lord of Shadows' today, and like most people, I ended up an emotional mess (I don't normally cry at the end of a book, and yet I found myself in tears once I had finished) and it made me want to give Livvy so much more love. That girl needs it! As a result, I've added Livvy into the story. She's taken it upon herself to get Ty and Kit together, as she's the only one who realizes they have feelings. As I'm still working out her exact role in the story further than the original idea, this is more of an 'introducing Livvy to the story' chapter.**

 **Secondly, if anyone, like me have any emotions they have yet to deal with because of 'Lord of Shadows' and they feel they need to talk, they are more than welcome to privately message me should they need to.**

 **Thirdly, If anyone liked or didn't like anything about the story, of if there is anything they want to see in future chapters, let me know in either a review or a private message**

 **Forth and finally, I own nothing but the plot.**

***Livvy P.O.V***

It took a few days for Kit to come out of the room that he had hidden himself in when he first arrived at the Institute. He was still in denial about the fact that he was a Herondale (or Shadowhunter for that matter) and seemed to be on a mission to find stuff he could steal so he could run back to the shadow market to steal, but the fact that he had left his room was something. Beneath all of his bravado, and determination, there was a vulnerability about Kit that made me want to protect him. Well that and the fact Ty seemed to have an interest in him (Ty very rarely took an interest in anyone, meaning that when he did, it meant something).

Without really discussing things with Ty (the perks of being twins, close ones at that, is that there is rarely a need for a discussion for things, as you already know where the other one stands on the matter) Kit joined us in whatever we were doing, meaning that we went from a pair to a trio. There was something about Kit that made things feel as though he had always been a part of us: that we had always been a group. The first real thing we did as a three, was spy on the centurions after they had arrived. None of us wanted to be running around the Institute carrying towels for them (we are Shadowhunters, not servants for goodness sake) meaning we decided that it would be a better use of our time to spy. Anyway: Kit was still getting used to being here and being around Shadowhunters, and Ty didn't like large crowds, especially when they were full of people he didn't know, so us being slightly away from them really was the best option.

After that first introduction into being around Ty and I, Kit became a more permanent fixture into what we did. So much so, whenever a job needed doing, it would be the three of us that would go off and do it. The more time Kit spent with us, the more I was becoming certain of two very important bits of information. One was that Kit was embracing the fact that he was both a Herondale and a Shadowhunter, even if he didn't necessarily realise it, and two, Kit and Ty were obviously developing feelings (beyond those of friendship) for each other, and as I was the only one who knew it. Ty used his headphones less when Kit was around, and Kit seemed to trust Ty when he wouldn't with anyone else. Armed with this information, I knew I needed to do something (by the angel they both needed it) to get them together. The real question was: How?


	4. Chapter 4

**NuggetsOfDemigodWisdom: I'm glad you like the chapter. I hope this one is as good. I'll be putting a warning up if I feel as though I'm posting spoilers, but I'll only do that until enough time has passed that I feel that spoilers won't be to much of as issue, as people will have read the book.**

 **If there is anything you liked/didn't like, or if there is anything you want to see in future chapters, let me know in the reviews!**

 **I own nothing but the plot.**

***Kit P.O.V***

Livvy and Ty had taken it upon themselves to help me catch up with my Shadowhunter training, as they had been training their entire lives, and I well…hadn't. Ty had put his headphones on and was throwing knives at a target. Livvy was helping me learn how to fight with a saber (I had learnt early on that this was her weapon of choice). She'd glanced over at Ty, then back at me and went "you've probably notice Ty isn't like the rest of us" then paused to judge my reaction. I shrugged and responded with "Ty isn't different Livvy, he's autistic" which she clearly wasn't expecting. "He's what" she asked simply, lowering her weapon. Shadowhunters really had no idea about mundane medical conditions did they? "He's autistic. Meaning he has Autism. It's no bad thing, it's just that he processes things differently. It's so obvious when you know what you are looking for" I said. I had clearly caught her attention. Livvy, like her twin, was always researching things that interested her, and Ty was something that had her focus.

"Well, Autistic people only focus on things that interest them. For Ty, that's animals and Sherlock Holmes, as well as any information that links to an investigation. Autistic people often have issues with communication, meaning that they don't always understand jokes or can read facial features or hear differences in a persons tone of voice, all are things Ty struggles with. Autistic people prefer visual things to help them understand. How many times has Jules had to draw stuff to help Ty understand it? Ty doesn't like being touched or comforted, unless it's by a select few, which is common with people with autism" I explained. I already knew a fair bit about autism, but since I'd met Ty, I'd done some research.

Livvy just looked at me, with an unreadable facial expression. I started to panic, what if I had over stepped my place, said more than I should have. Ty was Livvy's brother, her twin brother, and I didn't want her thinking that I was getting to involved. She then grinned, and stepped forward and hugged me. "Thank you" she whispered, which confused me. "Whatever for?" I asked. She then took a step back then said "all our lives, Ty has been labelled as different, and he hates it, absolutely hates it. You've just given him not only a different word rather than 'different' and given have an explanation as to why he is the way he is". It was a compliment that I was more than happy to take. Since I had found out that I was a Shadowhunter, any references I had made to the mundane world had been frowned upon, but now I had information I had gained from the mundane world that actually meant something.

Sometime after my conversation with Livvy about Ty being autistic, I found myself thinking what else I had noticed about Ty. There was the fact that, from the first moment I had met him, I thought he was beautiful, a thought which only intensified every time I saw him. There was the fact that Ty was good at everything he did, especially detective work, but he never bragged about what he knew. He was always curious and was willing to gain new information. Ty's smile was something else altogether. He didn't smile very often, but when he did it lit up the entire room. Growing up, I had always been taught to both hate and fear the Shadowhunters, but somehow I was one of the, and was living amongst them. Livvy had become one of my best friends since I had been living here. As for my relationship with Ty? I found that the more time I spent with him (and the amount of times I spent thinking about him) made me question whether my feelings for him were strictly platonic, or whether they were turning more romantic. Even if they were romantic, why would some as extraordinary as Ty fall for someone as ordinary as me? We were friends, and I had no intention of doing anything that damaged that. Why were feelings so confusing?

***Ty P.O.V***

After we had done some training, Kit had done off to have a shower, leaving me with Livvy, not that I minded at all. I'd taken my headphones off, so they were just round my neck. After a pause, Livvy started talking. "Ty, you know how you hate it when people tell you you're different" she started slowly. I tensed up, I hated the word different, and Livvy knew it. She took a deep breath, and, taking my hand in in hers, she started talking again. "I was talking to Kit earlier, and he doesn't think you're different. He thinks your Autistic. He explained it to me, and from what he said, I agree. It explains why you have difficulty understanding things people say, and why you prefer to learn visually. It's why you have a few specific interest rather than loads. It's not a bad thing Ty, and it's so much better than being different. I'm glad you and Kit are friends, as he notices things about you and seems to want to help" she said, which took me back a bit.

Kit had noticed me? All this time, I had been noticing things about him. Kit always had a confidence about him, something that was emphasised when he found himself in a situation he knew. He used sarcasm (something I didn't always pick up on, but Livvy pointed it out) when he was uncomfortable or anxious, and was also resorted to trickery. Saying that, Kit seemed to have given us his loyalty, and was slowly accepting the fact that he was a Herondale. Prior to knowing Kit, I had never thought of another boy as beautiful before, but the more I saw of Kit, the more beautiful I thought he was. The feelings I had for Kit were changing, and I didn't know at first what they meant. After doing some research, I started to realise I might be falling in love with him. It hurt to think that, as why would someone like Kit, want to be romantically involved with someone like me? I was friends with Kit, and didn't want to ruin that. Why were feelings so confusing.


	5. Chapter 5

**If there is anything you liked/didn't like or if there is something you wanted to see in future chapters, let me know in the reviews**

 **I own nothing but the plot**

***Kit P.O.V***

Ty and I were the only ones in the Institute. Everyone else had gone around the same time, all shouting where they were going, and when they would be back, meaning that it was a struggle to match the shouts to the people. Once they had all disappeared, I'd gone to meet Ty in the library to help do some research on an investigation. I found myself glancing over at Ty when I thought he wasn't looking, and every time I did, I was struck by just how beautiful the other boy was. Apparently I was so caught up in admiring him, I had ended up outright staring at him, and hadn't realised until Ty had asked "something caught your interest Watson?" which made me blush like an absolute tomato. Ty had admitted to me he had always wanted a John Watson to his Sherlock Holmes, and had wanted me to be that person. I'd turned my nose up at the idea, but now, whenever Ty referred to me as "Watson" I ended up with butterflies in my stomach, not that I would admit to it.

Looking down at the book I was reading, and simply muttered "nothing" and act as though I hadn't just been staring at Ty. I made a not to be more careful, which was becoming increasingly difficult. We stayed like that for another hour or so, before Ty had a breakthrough, and wanted us to follow the lead, and go investigate. He'd left a note, should anyone return whilst we were out. We had gotten onto the steps, when he turned to look at me, with one of his 'light up the room smiles' and just went "come Watson, the hunt is on" which caused the butterflies from earlier to come back with a vengeance. Was I really developing a crush on the boy who had held a knife to my throat a few weeks earlier?

The place Ty had taken us to was crowded with people, and I felt the boy next to me tense up. In a low voice, I went "put your headphones on Ty, its ok" but he shook his head. "I might miss something important" he replied, and I didn't want to pressure him. Entering the crowd, we made sure to take anything in, as well as finding any clues for our investigation. We were looking into a rouge set of faeries who were selling trinkets to mundanes. The trinkets themselves were laced with faerie magic and were, according to our sources, sending the mundanes mad. They were doing it out of anger and frustration around the Cold Peace.

I had thought I had seen something important and was about to tell Ty, when I realised that he had completely frozen. Looking down at his hands, I saw that he was clenching and unclenching them, which was something he did when he got overwhelmed by his surroundings. I knew I needed to act fast, to prevent him getting worse. Grabbing my phone from my pocket, I scrolled through it until I found what I was looking for. I had created a playlist for Ty, filled with his favourite classical music pieces to help him should he need it. I hadn't yet, until this point, needed to use it.

Knowing Ty didn't like being surprised, I started telling him what I was going to do. "Ty, I'm going to plug your headphones into my phone, start playing some music and put your headphones on. I'm then going to take your hand and we're going to get out of here, is that OK?" I said, and Ty nodded. I did exactly what I had told him I was going to do, and we found a quite bench to sit on. I'd seen what Livvy had done whenever Ty needed calming so did that, slowly rubbing my thumbs over Ty's knuckles. He was calming down, which was a good sign. Out of the silence, he just went "can you hold me?" which took me by surprise. I nodded, and wrapped my arms around him. I wasn't much of a hugger, nor was I a comforter, but Ty had asked me to hold him, so I did. I had secretly been wanting to hold the other boy for a while, but had respected that Ty needed his personal space so hadn't.

"Can you hold me tighter please, I need to feel it" he said, so I did. It was then I realised: when Livvy held his hand, it was because Ty had needed to feel some kind of pressure to help ground him, so presumably that was why he needed to be held. I'm not sure how long we had been sitting there before Ty pulled back and looked at me. "Thank you, for helping me back there. I'm sorry we didn't find anything" he said, sounding a little dejected. I shrugged. "Ty, your my friend, of course I was going to help you. And don't be so quick to assume we didn't find anything, I thought I saw something before we has to leave. If you want, you can go back to the Institute, and I can go investigate further?" I said, not wanting him to get overwhelmed again, but also not wanting to waist the journey.

Ty shook his head "no, this is our investigation, I want to be a part of it, but I think I will keep the headphones on this time" he said decidedly and I wasn't going to argue. Returning to the crowd, I went back to where I had seen earlier. My sucpisions were correct, as in front of us were four faeries selling things. As we were basing things on rumours, rather than face, we decided to buy a couple of things, and take them back to the Institute for further testing. As I had less runes on than Ty (meaning it was easier to hide the fact I was a Shadowhunter) I was the one to make the purchase. Thankfully they thought I was a mundane and the entire exchange went without a hitch. Once it was over, we returned to the Institute to continue investigate.


	6. Chapter 6

**AAThanatosI'm glad you like the story so far. As requested, I have made the effort to make this chapter longer. I hope you like it!**

 **If there is anything you liked/didn't like, or if there is anything you want to see if future chapters, let me know in the reviews**

 **I own nothing but the plot**

***Livvy P.O.V***

There is something infuriating when your twin brother and your best friend obviously have feelings for each other, and would make a really sweet couple, and everyone can see it except your twin brother and your best friend. We spent hours discussing how cute they were, and all the reasons they needed to be together. It got to the point in which the conversation turned into how we were going to get them together. Jules and Diana were of the opinion that they needed to do it in their own time, when it was right for them. Apparently forcing them together wasn't going to help. Emma and Cristina came up with the suggestion that we tricked them into going on a romantic date together, which would make them realise just how well they were suited together. Dru wanted to have a 'family intervention' in which we just sat them down and told them they were well suited to each other. Mark was on the opinion we ought to leave them alone together as much as possible, and to keep dropping hints. I just wanted to lock them in a room together, and refuse to let them out until they realised just how in love they were with each other. As it turned out, we didn't end up using any of these suggestions.

I was in my room when there was a knock on the door. I shouted that they could come in, a second later Ty awkwardly shuffled in. "Hey Ty Ty" I said, then noticed he had one of his fidget toys, so sat up and invited him to sit down next to me. "Ty, tell me what's going on?" I said softly. There was a pause, and I felt like Ty was trying to pick the right words. "Kit's my friend, but I have feelings for him that don't seem to be because he is my friend" he said. I frowned. Part of me wanted to say "it's because you have a crush on him" but I needed to make sure that this wasn't just me my own interpretation onto what he had said. "How does Kit make you feel Ty?" I asked softly. There was another pause before Ty responded. "Just him being in the same room as me makes me happy, and when I'm around him, he doesn't make me feel different. It's like he understands me, he wants to understand me. Every time he walks into the room, I get butterflies in my tummy and I can't stop looking at him" he said, and I had to suppress a grin. I had been right: Ty did fancy Kit.

"Ty, by the sounds of things, you're feelings towards Kit do go beyond friendship, but that's ok. I'd say you fancied him" I said gently. Ty looked at me, a frown on his face. "What do I do know? I have these feelings but don't know what to do with them. I don't want to lose him a as a friend" which made me squeeze his hand tightly. "Tell him the truth. You never know, he might return your feelings" I said. Ty nodded and stood up. "Thanks Livvy" he said, and left. I just lay on my bed, and hoped that Ty would go to talk to Kit, and they would realise what the rest of us had worked out that they had feelings for each other.

I'm not sure how long I had been lying on my bed when there was another knock in the door. I assumed it was Ty back again, asking just how one told someone they fancied them. I opened the door to find not Ty but Kit standing there. "Hey Kit!" I said cheerily, and stood aside to let him in. I resumed my position on the bed, and allowed Kit to sit next to me. "What's up?" I asked. Kit took a deep breath and started talking. "I think I fancy Ty, but I have no idea how to go about it. I don't know if he even returns my feelings and I don't want to lose my friendship I have with him" he said, and I wanted to laugh and the sense of Deja vu I was currently feeling, but I had to control myself. I found myself giving Kit the same advice I had just given Ty. "Be honest with how you feel. Ty doesn't like pretence, he likes it when people just say how they feel" and with that Kit nodded, thanked me and left. This conversation had to happen now, I was sure of it.

***Ty P.O.V***

After I had spoken to Livvy, I went back to my room, and sat on my bed, trying to work out how I was going to tell Kit I had feelings for him, and plucking up the courage to do so. I had just about gotten ready to do so, and opened my door to find Kit standing there, his arm raised, as though he was about to knock on my door. He grinned then, and my tummy started doing flips. "I was just going to find you as I have something to say" I said. Kit chuckled, "I have something I want to tell you too" he admitted. We walked back into my room, and sat next to each other on my bed. "You go first" I said, and it was only in that moment did I realise Kit seemed nervous. He wasn't the calm person I had gotten used to. Taking a deep breath, Kit blurted out "I don't to be your friend Ty, and I have felt this way for a while" and that had hurt. A lot. There was a pause as I tried to get over what he had said. "Why…why did you say you want to be my friend if you didn't mean it" I managed to get out, my throat dry.

Kit had always said he had wanted to be my friend, and here he was saying he now didn't and had felt like this a while. Kit just looked guilty and seemed to wish he could take back his words. "Ty…that came out wrong. I did want to be your friend, I really did, but that was before I realised I had feelings for you. Knowing that I well…fancied you made me want to be more than just friends" he said…and of all the things I had expected him to say, that was not one of them. Kit liked me back, which is why he didn't want to be friends: because wanted something more than friendship. I looked at Kit, and there was fear all over his face. "I'm glad you said that Kit because I have feelings for you too. And like you, I want us to be more than friends. That's what I was going to talk to you about" I admitted. Kit smiled then, and his smile just lit up his entire face.

"So what happens now?" I then said, as I honestly didn't know. Livvy had told me to admit my feelings to Kit, which I had done. She said nothing about what to do after you admitted your feelings. "Seeing as I like you, and you like me, I was wondering Tiberius Blackthorn if you would like to be my boyfriend?" Kit asked, and I could feel the smile form on my face. "I would like that very much, if you Christopher Herondale would like to be my boyfriend" I said. Kit shuffled closer to me, and nodded. "I'd like that a lot" he said softly, and then "can I kiss you?" Instead of simply answering, I leant forward, closing the gap between us, and softly kissed Kit on the lips. The kiss didn't last long but it had been incredible. "Wow" Kit whispered, and we were kissing again. The second kiss was longer and both of us put more into it. We'd both shifted our positions so we were facing each other.

I'm not sure how we got into the position, but I ended up straddling Kit's lap, with my fingers running through his hair, and Kit's hands were on my waist. Our lips had created a rhythm and were both fully committing ourselves to the kiss. Tongues, although not fully going into each other's mouths, were exploring the entrances. I think we were putting all of our pent up emotions into the kiss and by the angel could you tell. When we finally broke for air, we simply rested our foreheads together. "I've wanted to do that for so long" I admitted. Kit smiled then. "As have I" he added. I found myself asking then "stay with me tonight?" Not caring that I sounded both needy and a little vulnerable. "Of course" Kit agreed, softly and lightly kissing me again. We slept in each other's arms than night, and it was the safest I had felt, and one of the best sleeps I had had in a long time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lovetoread365: I'm glad you have liked this story so far, and that's it from various peoples perspectives. If there is a character P.O.V you want to see, do let me know :)**

 **Guest: Yay! Another Kitty shipper!**

 **So I've had this idea of Jules giving Kit and Ty the talk for a while, but it's taken me forever to write, I've just not been able to get into it like previous chapters. As a result, I don't think it's all that great. I'll do my best to make the next chapter better.**

 **If there is anything you liked/didn't like or if there is anything you want to see, let me know in the reviews.**

 **I own nothing but the plot.**

***Julian P.O.V***

When you've spent the last five years of your life dedicated to keeping your younger siblings safe, very little ultimately gets past you as you have to notice as much as possible to detect any danger. As a result, it didn't take me long to find out Ty and Kit had become an item. Sure they tried to hide it, but hiding a relationship in a close knit family like ours is difficult. Trust me I know. Livvy had been going around with the air of someone who had information that the rest of us would want, but didn't want to tell us as she liked the thought of "I know something you don't know". Kit and Ty seemed to be spending a lot of time together (training, research in the library, going off on investigations) alone, and oddly enough, Livvy didn't seem bothered by this. If anything, she seemed to encourage this. Occasionally you'd walk into a room in which they had been alone together, and both boys seemed guilty, as though they had been doing something they didn't want you to see, and were nearly caught in the act. They would sit next to each other during meals, and glance at each other, with more feeling in those looks than platonic feelings of friendship. All of these I could brush off, try and ignore that my younger brother might be getting romantically involved with someone, but as time went on and they became more comfortable with each other, the more we saw.

They would of course get closer when they thought no one was looking. Sometimes it might be the pinky fingers would link, or one of them would lace their fingers into the others, or one of them would lean into the other one. They would often wrap one arm round the other, or just outright cuddle. Seeing them kiss (it was only a chaste kiss on the lips, nothing major) for the first time meant that I could no longer ignore what was going on, and would need to give them 'the talk'. The only problem was, that despite the fact that _I_ knew they were dating, neither Kit nor Ty knew. They had tried to hide it as much as possible from the rest of us, although I suspect their relationship was the piece of information Livvy was keeping to herself, giving her the air of 'I know something you don't know'. Because of this, giving them 'the talk' would be even more awkward, but it needed to be done. As our parents were both dead, they weren't able to do it, and given that Mark had spent five years with faeries (who were very liberal when it came to sex) and was still adjusting to being amongst Shadowhunters, it probably wasn't a good idea to get him to do it. Saying that, Mark had slept with another man, so probably knew stuff that might be helpful, that I wouldn't know. Emma, Cristina and Diana weren't blood family, so I didn't feel it right to put the responsibility to them, meaning that, like most things, the responsibility went to me.

Realising I couldn't put the conversation off any longer, I went looking for Ty and Kit. I say 'went looking' but they were in the first place I went to, so it wasn't that much of a search. The both seemed engrossed in the conversation they were having, meaning that it took a moment for them to notice me, and even then that was after I had made a point of announcing my presence. Sitting down next to Ty (Ty was one side of a table, with Kit sitting the opposite side) I took a deep breath and decided to just get straight to the point. "Are you two dating?" I asked straight out. Kit looked like a rabbit caught in a set of headlights, and Ty just scowled a little before simply saying "yes". That's the thing about Ty, he would get whatever he wanted to say out, in as minimal amount of words as possible. I nodded. "I thought so" I then said, and noticed that Kit still looked slightly terrified. Did I have that much of a 'scary older brother' reputation that Kit was genuinely scared of me when I asked if he was dating Ty. As long as Kit didn't hurt Ty, I had no reason to hurt him.

"How long has this been going on?" I asked. There had been signs for a few weeks, but I had a feeling they had been together a bit longer than that. Ty's scowl had gone, and I'm sure his face had softened somewhat. "Two months, one week and four days" said Ty, in yet another very Ty response. I nodded again, then something occurred to me "how come you've not told us?" I asked. Ty shrugged. "We told Livvy. And we haven't told the rest of you as you'd blow it out of proportion and want all the details, and that would make things awkward" Ty said, and now it was my turn to scowl. "No we wouldn't…" I started but Ty interrupted. "Yes Jules you would, not just you but all of you. Can't I have something that's mine, without feeling like I have to share it with all of you? I don't mind Livvy knowing as she's my twin, and Kit's best friend (Kit nodded in agreement at this point) but the rest of you would want to get to involved, ask too many questions, which is why we kept it from you" Ty said, and I was about to protest, when I realised he was most probably rights, so decided against it.

Having finished his speech, Ty turned back to what he and Kit had been doing beforehand, giving me a clear indication that I should leave, but I knew that I had come in for a reason, and wouldn't leave until that reason had been fulfilled. "You do realise that now I've had it confirmed you two are dating, I need to give you the talk" I said, making Ty look as uncomfortable as Kit had been looking. "You really don't" Ty said, and I could hear the underlying message of 'please leave us alone' behind his words. I just shook my head then. "I'm your older brother Ty. I've spent the last five years keeping you safe, and I'm not planning on stopping any time soon. And keeping you safe includes making sure you are safe in relationships" I said, then took a deep breath, readying myself for my next question. "You both know what sex is don't you?" I asked, and both boys nodded, meaning I gave a sigh of relief, and finally went to give the boys some peace. "Kit, just so you know, if you hurt Ty in any way, shape or form, Angel help me as I will not be responsible for my actions" and with that I left.


End file.
